Jaloux de la Colère
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Quand Alphonse avoue à son frère qu'il n'est plus vierge, celui-ci entre dans une colère terrible aux reflets de jalousie. Comment réagira Ed quand il apprendra qu'il s'agit de son pire ennemi, la Colère. YAOI avec LEMON. OS. ED X AL.


**Jaloux de la Colère**

_Voici mon premier OS sur FMA alors soyez indulgent SVP. Je me suis permis de mettre des petits commentaires entre (...) c'est toujours plus mausant à lire comme ça. Bon ceci est un YAOI avec LEMON donc avis à celles qui ne sont pas interessées, cette fic n'est pas pour vous hihi. Sinon bah je ne vous assomerai pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture XD _

La nuit était calme sur le prestigieux Quartier Général de Central City ou, quelques mois auparavant, le grand Roy Mustang avait été nommé Généralissime. Depuis cet épisode plutôt mouvementé, tout se déroulait selon un ordre plus ou moins aléatoire. **(**Il faut dire qu'il en a apporté des changements ce M. Mustang.**)** Il y avait de ces jours ou, quand ce n'était la nouvelle colonel Hawkeye qui venait se plaindre de la loi concernant les jupes courtes **(**Bon d'accord…BEAUCOUP trop courte XD**)**, c'était un petit ouragan qui dévastait littéralement le bureau du grand homme. Alors que ce jour là avait était d'une tranquillité presque surnaturelle.

D'abord, les membres nouvellement recrutés s'étaient tenus étrangement calme tout au long de la journée…**(**Mauvais augure généralement **)** Assis à son bureau, le bel homme poussa un bruyant soupir avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Que serait la prochaine surprise que lui réserverait Envy? Car croyez le ou non, les nouvelles recrues étaient belle et bien Envy, Wrath et Greed. D'autant plus que l'Écarlate avait reprit du service, les rangs militaires étaient devenus, ne se le cachons pas, très….explosif !

Abandonnant complètement toute résistance, Roy s'endormit, le nez dans un dossier à moitié remplis **(**comme si ça faisait changement hihi **)**. À peine quelques instants plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit, aussi silencieusement que possible, et une mince silhouette se faufila à travers les couloirs qui menaient aux multiples chambres de l'étage. À pas de loup, l'ombre suivit un parcours très précis pour s'arrêter, l'oreille plaqué contre le bois verni. Aucun son dans la chambre du célèbre alchimiste blond. Alors, très lentement, la poigné tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur une pénombre totale.

La silhouette s'immobilisa un instant histoire de laisser ses yeux s'habituer à la noirceur qui régnait dans la vaste pièce. Un petit pincement surpris le cœur de l'étranger lorsqu'il devina la position dans laquelle se trouvait le blondinet. Couverture descendu jusqu'à la taille, à la limite de son boxer, une main posé un peu plus bas que le nombrils. L'inconnu eut un soupir de découragement, même après toute ses années, il n'avait pas réussi à briser cette habitude enfantine **(**devinez de qui il s'agit XD**)**. Alphonse s'approcha lentement du lit, prenant bien garde de ne pas trébucher sur les vêtements qu'il devinait éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol de la chambre.

Alors, avec une douceur infini, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, contemplant avec émerveillement le doux visage de son frère aîné. Comme il était beau lorsqu'il était endormi… Ne pouvant résister à ses pulsions qui commençaient à se faire violement sentir au niveau de son bas ventre, le cadet des Elric plongea sous les couvertures chaudes. Edward ne parut pas s'apercevoir de la présence de l'intrus aussi, continua-t-il de sommeiller alors que dans son dos, le corps à demi-nu de son jeune frère s'échauffait.

Bien décidé à tirer le jeune alchimiste de son sommeil, Alphonse enlaça tendrement le corps chaud et musclé du petit homme **(**Moi dire petit? Jamais XD**)** et vint poser sa tête juste au creux de son épaule. Cela faisait à peine un ans qu'ils étaient revenus de la Porte et même en si peu de temps, Edward avait su se faire à la vie avec un vrai bras de chair et son corps n'en était que plus attirant. Bien sur il y avait eut les premiers jours, aussi déroutant pour lui que pour son frère de retrouver leur corps d'origine, puis était venu cette sensation encore prenante d'une mission accomplie.

Alors que les souvenirs et la joie reprenait possession du cœur et du cerveau d'Alphonse, il serra plus fort le corps douillet de son frère contre sa propre poitrine. Ce dernier ne prit conscience de la présence de quelqu'un _qui ne devait pas être là_ quelques secondes plus tard **(**Eh oui il est un peu retardé notre Edo…Par le sommeil bien sur :D**)**. encore trop endormi pour réagir convenablement, il se contenta de humer bruyamment l'odeur familière qui lui chatouillait les narines depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

**Al…, demanda une voix rauque, engourdi de sommeil.**

Pour toute réponse, une main vint se placer sur son cœur pour appuyer légèrement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'un cloche retentit dans l'esprit du jeune blondinet. Depuis quand Alphonse venait-il le trouver au beau milieu de la nuit? Tournant la tête pour vérifier l'identité de la personne qui l'avait tiré du sommeil, Edward n'en vint qu'à une seule conclusion, c'était bien son frère qui l'enlaçait par derrière. Mais alors…c'était également qui venait de faire doucement onduler ses hanches pour plaquer son bassin contre son corps?! **(**sale pervers ce Al :P**)** Écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction, Edward se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son frère…et ne comprit que trop tard son erreur. Son cadet venait de s'agripper à son corps comme un bébé koala.

**Al…qu'est-ce que…tu fais, parvint à articuler Ed qui, bien malgré lui devait avouer que ce contact très rapproché n'était pas déplaisant**.

La réponse qui suivit fut telle que l'alchimiste en vint à se demander si ce n'était pas ce sale palmier profiteur qui se payait encore sa tête (Bon j'ai limité mon choix à deux qualificatif en ce qui concerne Envy parce que sinon….on aurait pas finit XD). Mais c'était pourtant belle et bien la voix de son petit frère, en plus….sensuel.

**Nii-san…, murmura la voix d'Alphonse à l'oreille d'Edward qui n'en revenait toujours pas.**

Pris d'un frisson incontrôlé, le blond ne put retenir le petit gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres lorsque, à nouveau, les fines hanches de son frère vinrent se plaquer contre son bassin. C'est alors qu'Ed remarqua la façon, très suggestive, dont Al était habillé **( **Si on peut vraiment dire de quelqu'un qui ne porte qu'un caleçon qu'il est habillé…**)**. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Que lui prenait-il de se promener à travers les couloirs du Q.G vêtu d'une telle façon? Il n'avait donc aucune pudeur.

À mesure que les pensées d'Edward défilait dans sa tête, ce dernier se rendit compte que, loin de lui l'idée de se demander pourquoi son frère agissait ainsi envers lui, il commençait à s'inquiéter sur la possibilité que quelqu'un l'ai surpris dans une telle tenu. À cette idée, un violent pincement lui attaqua le cœur et, bien qu'il ne comprit pas encore toute l'ampleur de ce message subliminal, le jeune alchimiste comprit que c'était son extrême possessivité envers son frère qui le faisait réagir ainsi.

Un autre roulement de bassin le tira de ses pensées mais cette fois, aucun son n'eut le temps de résonner dans le silence qui avait engloutit la chambre que des lèvres se posaient sur les siens pour le faire taire. Les lèvres de son frère! Edward ne put rien faire d'autre que de repousser, un peu trop rudement à son gout, son frère cadet. Que lui prenait-il tout à coup?

**Al non…arrête, s'exclama un Edo peu sur d'avoir toute la volonté nécessaire pour repousser catégoriquement la bouille d'ange qui lui faisait face.**

**- Mais, Nii-san….J'ai envie de toi, lâcha Alphonse avec une voix qui, une fois encore, surpris Edward tout en lui donnant des frissons.**

**- Envie de moi, s'enquit le propriétaire de la chambre, bien décidé à s'expliquer. Tu sais ce que tu dis au moins?**

**- Oui, soupira l'interrogé, un peu honteux de ce qu'il allait devoir avouer à son grand frère. Je TE veux, se rectifia-t-il.**

Edward n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Son propre frère lui faisait des avances comme s'il avait déjà fait ça. N'importe quoi, pensa Ed, après tout, il est encore vierge. Mais il réalisa bien vite que cette pensée ne le rassurait aucunement. Et s'il se trompait. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il sentait les mains baladeuses du cadet parcourir son torse finement découpé par des heures d'entraînement passés sous le soleil pour venir s'immobiliser à la hauteur de son caleçon. Bien malgré lui, Edward dut reconnaître que la brûlure qui lui picotait la peau à chaque fois qu'Al déplaçait ses doigts lui était insupportable. Il en voulait plus.

**Ne, Al…, demanda le blondinet qui redoutait déjà la réponse à sa question à venir.**

**- Nani?**

**- Tu as déjà….euh…**

**- Je ne suis plus vierge si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, déclara d'un ton le plus neutre possible** **(** Bien difficile d'ailleurs d'avouer à son frère chéri, sans la moindre trace d'émotion, qu'il n'est plus le parfait petit ange qu'il croyait **)**.

Même si Edward ne répondit pas par des paroles à cette affirmation, Alphonse aurait jurer avoir entendu un juron étouffé franchir les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Mais le plus terrible restait à venir car quand son regard croisa les deux pupilles ambrés de son aîné, il crut bien que ce dernier allait lui sauter au cou tellement la fureur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux était grande. Un douloureux serrement lui enserra le cœur et Al comprit enfin l'ampleur de son erreur. Edward était son frère, la seule personne qui n'ai jamais autant compté pour lui et vlan, D'un coup, il venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait perdu sa virginité. **(**Aille…en effet c'est un grand coup pour le cœur fragile de notre Edo national **)**

Alors, une seule et unique question surgit dans l'esprit du petit homme et c'Est presque avec dédain qu'il la lança à son frère, brisant le peu d'harmonie qui restait entre eux deux.

**Qui…**

La réponse ne tarda pas mais elle fut à peine audible tellement Al savait qu'il ferait mal à son frère.

**-Wrath…, déclara-t-il finalement.**

Une violente bombe éclata dans le cœur d'Ed qui eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer l'exclamation de douleur qui franchit presque la barrière de ses lèvres pincées. Il ne daigna même pas regarder Al tellement il avait peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose de regrettable. Qui était-il ce gamin pour s'approprier ainsi la pureté de son frère bien-aimé? De quel droit l'avait-il souillé? Mais surtout pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui, qui avait prit la vertu de son cadet? Pourquoi un autre? Tant de questions qui restèrent sans réponse dans la tête grandement bouleversée d'Edward Elric. Mais il se mit à détester, encore plus que ses sentiments et que ces stupides questionnements, la colère. Ô combien il détestait la colère.

Une seule chose lui parut pourtant clair, il voulait son frère, à lui seul…et maintenant! **(**C'est qu'il n'est pas branché notre petit Edward. Tantôt il le repousse et là ben….ah les hommes!**) **alors, de façon plutôt soudain voire même presque brutalement, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son frère et c'est dans un baiser désespéré qu'Edward sentit le corps de son frère se réchauffer… avec le sien. Un élancement se fit sentir au niveau du bas ventre et avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour se sentir plus à l'aise, des mains habiles lui retiraient son boxer. Levant les yeux vers le visage d'ange de son cadet, Edward en fit autant avec le dernier vêtement de son double.

Habité par l'irrésistible désir de posséder son frère sur le champs, Ed fit courir ses doigts le long du torse tout aussi découpé que le sien et atteignit enfin cette zone sensible de l'anatomie de l'homme. Alors que de son autre main il tentait vainement de soulager sa propre érection, Edward comprit qu'il n'y parviendrait qu'à une seule condition, prendre Alphonse. La lueur qu'il capta dans le regard fiévreux du jeune homme indiqua à l'aîné qu'il avait lui aussi saisit la signification d'une telle solution.

**Je suis prêt depuis longtemps, Nii-san, tenta Al qui s'avançait sur un terrain miné.**

**-Urusei.**

Ce fut tout ce qu'Edward répondit. Bien sur, s'il avait écouté son frère jusqu'au bout, il aurait comprit que ce dernier avait agit de la sorte pour lui facilité les choses lorsque viendrait le grand moment pour eux de s'avouer mutuellement leur affection **(**leur amour en fait…**)**. Mais l'alchimiste blond avait décidé de faire la sourde oreille aux explications de son frère et c'est donc lui seul qui était la cause de cette vague de jalousie incontrôlable qui électrisait tout son corps de l'intérieur. Préférant passer à l'action plutôt que de s'étendre sur ses sentiments, le blondinet retourna durement son cadet sur le dos et lui maintient fermement les poignets au-dessus de la tête.

Même s'il n'avait aucune véritable intention de lui faire du mal, Ed dut reconnaître, une fois la colère passé, qu'il avait été dur avec son jeune frère. Mais sur le coup de l'émotion, il n'y vit que du feu. Il prit tout de même l'initiative d'humecter deux de ses doigts qu'il plongea avec avidité dans l'intimité d'Alphonse qui ne put réprimer un cri de surprise devant la rudesse des mouvements de son aîné. Toutefois, le passage étant déjà ouvert, l'inconfort habituel laissa bientôt place à la douce caresse des doigts d'Edward au plus profond de lui même.

Soulevant doucement son bassin au rythme du mouvement de plus en plus intense des doigts du blondinet, Al poussa quelques gémissements de satisfaction qui ne firent qu'amplifier le désir déjà brulant de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier ne joua pas très longtemps et, obligeant son cadet à se positionner à quatre pattes devant lui, Ed plongea lentement en lui, frémissant sous la pression des anneaux de chair autour de son membre bien durcit par le désir. Il se rendit jusqu'au bout avant de revenir pour se retirer et recommença une autre fois, soutirant à sa victime quelques gémissements.

Puis, l'ardeur reprenant le dessus, Edward s'empara du bassin de son jeune frère et, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, accentua ses allées-et-venues déjà très profonde. La vitesse que fit subir l'aîné des frères Elric à l'autre devint insupportable et bientôt, ne pouvant plus se retenir, même avec un oreiller, les gémissements d'Alphonse se transformèrent en cris de plaisir qui excitèrent davantage le blondinet qui, bien malgré lui, avait de la difficulté à tenir la cadence. Alors que le plaisir devenait plus intense, l'alchimiste blond ralentit l'allure, malgré les protestations de son amant. Il ne pouvait pas finir tout de suite. Pas alors que Wrath avait eut tout le loisir de le faire crier de plaisir, il devait résister, jusqu'à la dernière seconde…

Puis, d'un coup, Edward reprit ses grands coup de bassin qui, peu à peu, se transformèrent en violents va-et-vient à mesure que les cris d'Alphonse aiguisait son désir pour lui. Soudain, tout le corps du concerné se tendit et, alors que tous ses muscles se bandaient dans un dernier spasme, Al se répandit sur les draps blanc du lit de son grand frère. Ce dernier n'émit aucune protestation, trop occupé qu'il était à accélérer son mouvement, dans un dernier effort qui lui tira un râle de plaisir alors qu'il se vidait au plus profond de son frère.

À bout de force, les deux corps inertes s'effondrèrent en même temps sur le matelas, désagréablement humide de transpiration et de sperme. Après un moment Ed roula sur le côté et constata qu'il devrait laver ces draps avant la prochaine nuit. **(**Eh oui quand on fait du sport il faut lavez nos accessoires…MDR**)** Haletant, Alphonse vint se blottir dans les bras de son frère, se fichant complètement des draps souillés par leur semence. Il approcha prudemment ses lèvres de celle de son aîné et risqua un doux baiser qui finit de faire fondre la colère et la jalousie de ce dernier qui, d'une main distraite, lui caressait les cheveux. Comme il était bien, à ce moment précis, à respirer l'odeur douce-amère de son frère, à se perdre dans son regard doré mais surtout, à se sentir combler et peut-être mieux encore, à se sentir aimé…

**Aishiteru Edo, répondit Alphonse à sa pensée silencieuse.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime Al**.

Cette nuit-là avait commencé come toute les autres pourtant, sans l'intervention d 'Alphonse, Edward serait resté dans l'ombre de son terrible secret et, il du bien se l'avouer, sans la colère qu'avait provoqué la révélation du grand secret de son frère, Ed n'aurait jamais eut ce qu'il voulait, il n'aurait jamais pu aimer son frère comme il l'aimait en ce moment, son corps enlacé au sien. Sans la jalousie qui avait momentanément empoisonnée les veines de l'alchimiste blond, la paix ne serait pas revenu et, avec elle, l'amour n'aurait jamais été déclaré. Ce soir là, Edward avait été jaloux de son pire ennemi, bien pire encore que ses sentiments, il avait été jaloux de Wrath ; il avait été jaloux de la Colère.

**FIN**

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu en tout cas je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce premier OS il y en aura d'autre sans doute il faut juste un peu de patience XD._


End file.
